


Fucking Tease

by BonerBabes (MusicalRaven)



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Dry Humping, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/BonerBabes
Summary: Arin loves messing with Ryland. Ryland just wants a cock in himnow





	Fucking Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for bottom!Ryland and a thing for the ship I have dubbed Rylin. So here's a thing I'll never finish

Arin could never get tired of teasing Ryland. The little whimpers and whines he made when Arin curled his fingers inside him; the tiny gasps from Arin licking at his balls; the desperate pleading as Arin sunk a third finger into him, barely brushing his prostate. All of this made Arin want to fuck Ryland senseless. But he wasn’t going to. Not just yet.

“Arin, _please_ ,” Ryland gasped, fingers gripping the sheets tight. Arin hummed softly, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses up the length of his cock. “A-Ar-Fuck.” Ryland’s hips stuttered upwards when Arin’s tongue teased at his slit. He let out a needy whine, hips working at air as Arin lapped up the pre-cum bubbling up. “Fuck me. Need your cock, Arin, please.”

“Not very patient, are you?” Arin asked, smirking up at him. Ryland rolled his eyes.

“When have you known me to be fu-ucking patient?” Ryland asked, stuttering when Arin preceded to bury his fingers even deeper inside him. Ryland dug his heels into the mattress, gritting his teeth as Arin went back to swirling his tongue around the head of his dick. “ _Arin_.”

“You’re just gonna have to be patient this time,” Arin said. He pressed a feather-light kiss to Ryland’s stomach, pumping his fingers in and out of Ryland at a lazy pace. Ryland glared at him, but his expression couldn’t hold as Arin sucked a hickey into his inner thigh. Ryland groaned.

“Fuck you,” He snapped, grinding down on his fingers with a soft whimper. Arin chuckled, pulling his fingers out to leave Ryland empty. Ryland gave him a disbelieving look as Arin rocked back on his knees. “Oh, come the fuck _on_ , Hanson.”

“You’re not being patient,” He said with a shrug, fingers unbuttoning his pants and pulling his zipper down. “ _And_ you’re not being very nice.” He palmed himself over his underwear, squeezing his erection with a soft groan. Ryland watched him carefully, legs still spread open as his hole clenched at nothing. Arin could tell he wanted to just finger himself instead, but they both knew if he did that, Arin would just tie his hands together and drag this out even longer.

Ryland licked his lips, eyes locked on Arin’s clothed cock. “Fine. I’m sorry I was _mean_. Can you just fuck me now?”

Arin snorted a laugh. “Nah, I don’t feel like it.” He ran his thumb up the length of his cock, mouth dropping open slightly as he groaned. Fuck. “Try again.”

Ryland pursed his lips, shifting so he was sitting on his knees. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Arin’s neck. Arin smiled, tilting his head back as he kissed his throat. He felt Ryland’s hand cup the back of his neck, thumb rubbing small circles by the junction of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Ryland muttered against his skin. He kissed down his bare shoulder, tongue darting out to taste him. “I’ll be a good boy for you.”

Arin bit back a moan, hand squeezing more firmly over his cock. He could feel Ryland’s other hand come to rest on his hip, fingertips tucking into the waistband of his boxers. His lips continued down his chest, tongue teasing his nipple. “I know… you’re trying… to trick me,” Arin breathed, rocking his hips into his hand. Ryland grinned against his chest, running his hand from Arin’s neck down to his other hip.

“Is it working?” Ryland asked, nipping lightly at Arin’s sternum. Arin decided to the easiest way to answer that question was to grab a fistful of his hair and pull his head up, lips crashing into his. Ryland moaned, climbing into Arin’s lap as Arin cradled his head in both hands. Ryland ground down onto Arin’s cock and he thrust up to meet him. Ryland whined into his mouth, nails digging into Arin’s hipbones.

Arin pulled back, pushing at Ryland’s chest. “Off,” He demanded.

“ _Come on_ ,” Ryland complained, holding fast to Arin’s hips. “Just-”

“I can’t have you ride me if I can’t get my underwear off,” Arin said, snorting a laugh when Ryland blinked, mouth dropping open slightly. His cheeks went red as he immediately scampered backward.


End file.
